mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
AUN Laws
This page is due for organisation and cleanup Laws no longer relevant have been moved to UN_redundant_laws Subsections UN Organisation and conduct UN_laws_conduct Bans UN_laws_bans Misc "Abstention by default" system A way to deal with countries that will be away for long periods of time or have long periods of inactivity at the UN or little to no intention to vote on issues could be put into an 'abstention by default' category that means that by default they abstain on issues but still retain the right to vote when they choose to vote to. This would be both a voluntary option but also something that happens to countries that are too inactive that would be placed in the category automatically based on some kind of threshold though this may not be needed when a deadline is introduced. A period of a week or two was suggested by lupaia depending on the urgency of the motion 6 out of 11 nations voted on this with all 6 voting in favour Dalania, Kaneland, Lupaia, Novak & Stahl Empire. 5 nations did not vote before it was passed Landland, Lexilo, Lupinis & Shaderia but the motion would have passed regardless. In the future a motion wont be passed upon the threshold being reached but on the deadline/turn of each 'cycle'. Apply the abstain-by-default system This proposal seeks to declare this status on certain members, effectively a 'non-voting' status though they do retain the right to vote but are assumed to not be voting otherwise. This will allow the UN to attain majerorities easier without having to wait for countries that have no intent to actually vote. The countries will receive benefits and contribute as other members. The countries concerned are: Dalania, DPRSJ and Lupaia. They will be able to change this immediately upon request. AAC, Novak, Shaderia & Stahl Federation were all present and voted in favour Allow Nominal membership as an option Nominal members could be heard at the UNGA and be part of UN initiatives and so forth but do not have any direct influence or control and would be at mostly ceremonial and advisory. AAC abstained whilst Dalania, Novak, Shaderia and Stahl Federation were in favour. Ban armies wearing purple This proposal was originally tit-for-tat aggression in response AACs 'Ban supernatural forces fighting wars' proposal by Shaderia, who also stated that no one should feel like they've been killed by tinky winky. Other delegates saw the usefulness in this proposal in that it could allow aid organisations to better operate in war zones by wearing purple 6/11 countries were present with 5 voting in favour Lupinis, Novak, Shaderia & Stahl Empire and just the AAC against. One Cuts, Other Chooses Land sharing law As per the Tradition of teaching Lupinus childen to share better by having one cut, and the other choose the half they want. Lupinis preposes a law where anytime land is to be split amongst 2 forces, one disides where the split line is, and the second chooses which half of this they wish! To better reflect the Tradition, a pie or cake will be baked in the shape of the land to be split in question and fruits/candies used to decorate cities and important locations. The confection will then be split by one party and the other chooses which half they wish to eat, and thus declaring which part of the land they will have. 4/10 nations were present with all voting in favour Lupinis, Shaderia and Stahl Empire Unsuspend Stahl Republic "This proposal calls for the unsuspension of UN members Kaneland and the Stahl Republic who were both suspended at different points for different incidents involving WMD production and WMD usage respectively. Kaneland was also suspended for violating the sanctity of the Toastervision song contest. The argument for unsuspending the two countries is essentially that both countries have suffered consequences of their actions as a result of their actions, in particular Kaneland that has suffered a great decline economically and in terms of stability since the Coalition of Abel. The Stahl Empire also gave many land concessions and also imposed a regime change and policy of demilitarisation. Many also beleive that inclusion and representation of all is the best polict for peace and prosperity and a more stable world overall. The Stahl Empire, now the Stahl Republic also meets the condition posed in the [[UN_laws#WMD_prohibition|WMD prohibition law] , in that the regime responsible for the WMDs are long gone and have been replaced with a legitimate representitive: A state in possesion will be considered illegitimate, if they are a UN member they will face automatic suspension until they are either kicked out or replaced with a legitimate representitive. It is important to note that Kaneland, unlike the Stahl Republic, does not meet this condition. However some may wish to overlook this given the damage inflicted upon Kaneland during the previous conflict, though others may wish to stick to the law out of principle. This proposal also includes the condition that a permanent UN presence should be maintained to prevent WMD production. Also that neither country can field a candidate in the next UNEC election. Each country can vote on the proposal twice - a stance for each country." AAC abstained on both, Novak and Shaderia both voted for on Stahl and against on Kaneland Unsuspend Kaneland Now it is not participating in slavery or anything concerning WMDs, this proposal seeks to unsuspend Kaneland on the condition of a permanent inspector presence. AAC, Novak, Shaderia and Stahl Federation all voted in favour but of course Kaneland must first accept the condition. Premature passing of proposals with majority This proposal seeks to allow the premature passing or rejecting of proposals before the voting deadline provided that a majority of voting members has agreed. This has been standard practise in the UN, but it is time we clarified this issue for the legitimacy of the UNGA. We also seek to exclude abstaining-by-default nations - so for a premature passing or rejecting over half of the non suspended, non-ABD countries must agree. AAC, Novak, Shaderia and Stahl Federation were in favour whilest Kaneland voted against Dominoes should be fined for being stingy on the chicken bacon. Consumer rights groups demand action. AAC, Shaderia and Kaneland were in favour, with Novak against to protect their pizza industry. Kaneland and Shaderia suggested harsher punishment which may follow if they do not change their ways. Name the small sea between Los Camp and the AAC mainland "Sea of the dead" in commemoration of the many, many people who lost their lives in the war of the table, out of respect AAC voted in favour whilst Novak and Stahl Federation abstained Keith Lemon should be drowned in Coca Cola AAC, Kaneland, Novak and United Provinces were in favour, whereas Stahl Federation was against. Give Fusonia away in a lottery The lottery will be opt in and overseen by the UNEC, it will take place in the Fusonian capital rollertown AAC, Dalania, Kaneland, Novak, Shaderia and Stahl Federation all voted in favour Whoever currently has the table must declare it within 3 days of acquisition Dalania, Novak and UP abstained, Stahl Federation was against while AAC, Kaneland and Shaderia were for At least 2 UN member states must vote for a proposal before it is passed Basically, I'm pretty sure I've seen proposals on here that have passed after one person has voted for, and everyone else has abstained. AAC, Amun-Seth, Dalania and Novak were for. Kaneland, Shaderia and Stahl Federation were against. The Lake of Fallen Angels should be made a UN protected area As a memorial site, Dalania feels that this Lake should be protected by UN peacekeepers, and that an attack on this site be considered a war crime. AAC, Dalania and Novak were for. Amun-Seth abstained. Kaneland and Stahl Federation were against. Since Masher is now on the run, if he is caught, he should be executed without trial. He's too risky to keep alive. AAC, Amun-Seth, Dalania and Novak were for. Stahl Federation was against. Bring the person in charge of Google+ to justice Fuck that guy, seriously let him suffer the fate of Van Helsing a thousand times over. I don't give two shits about the fact that Brandon Mosher shared a youtube video and there is no way in hell that I'm going to use google plus to make comments. I am angrier than I've ever been! AAC, Kaneland, Shaderia and Stahl Federation all voted in favour. French should be made the official and taught language of Telford AAC, Kaneland and Novak voted in favour, Shaderia abstained and Stahl Federation voted against. The peace monument in Lotitipol should be a protected site Much like the lake of fallen angels, it is a monument to the nuclear war that killed so many people and destroyed our previous world Dalania, Kaneland and Novak were for. Amun-Seth and United Provinces abstained. AAC and Stahl Federation were against. Counter proposal - Stahl forces should pull out of Kaneland entirely until TV13 is over. AAC, Amun-Seth, Kaneland and Novak were for. United Provinces abstained. Dalania and Stahl Federation voted against. Force Kaneland to extradite Patrice Wilson to Novak AAC, Amun-Seth, Novak, Shaderia, Stahl Federation and UP were for. Only Kaneland voted against The UNEC should always have three members should one drop out or be suspended a new UNEC should be elected. AAC, Amun-Seth, Kaneland and Stahl federation voted for Restore Fozamor as a UP (Lexilo) protectorate. UP feels it has a duty now that it is once again stable, to renew its responsibilties over Fozamor. (Fozamor will not become part of UP) This will also free up UN resources in Fozamor. UP proposed but abstained - AAC, AS, Kaneland, Novak, Shaderia and Stahl Federation were all for. UNEC Councillors can not be avengers while in office The position of Councillor is too important, slow to replace and requires much time from the councillor, it should therefore be a rule that prospective and elected councillors of the UNEC should not take the time and risk to partake in avengers missions. AAC, AS, Kaneland, Novak, Stahl Federation and UP were all for. Colonise "New Kaneland" in the south re-establish Kaneland in a new place on the uncolonised land, claims and influence will be removed from the former-kaneland. Initially will be setup with UN help. Which area of land will be discussed later on after the proposal passes AAC, AS, Kaneland, Stahl Federation and UP were for. - Novak abstained Implementation of a UN constitution to put an end to this mess AAC, AS, Landland, Lupinis, Novak, Shaderia and Stahl Federation were for. United Provinces were against due to vagueness Extridition of Dave Grohl to the Loveshack on peadophilic charges AAC, Landland, Lupinis, Shaderia and Stahl were for Noel Edmunds should be extradited to Loveshack for paedophillia crimes for a fair trial AAC, AS, Lupinis, Shaderia and Stahl Federation for. The right of Patrice Wilson to a fair trial AAC, Dalania, Landland, Lupinis, Novak, Shaderia, Stahl and UP were for. AS abstained, Kaneland was for but its vote was discarded due to suspension Germanification of Paramoria AS, Landland, Lupinis, Novak, Shaderia and Stahl were for. AAC, Dalania and UP were against. Kaneland voted for but was discarded due to suspension. Make Lupaia a UNAT AAC, AS, Novak, Shaderia were for. Landland, Lupinis, Stahl and UP abstained. Lupaia and Dalania voted for but with a caveat, this could not be processed in the voting system so has been counted as an abstention. Kaneland was against but was discarded due to suspension No army can pass through a UNAT territory without first gaining UN permission AAC, AS, Dalania, Novak, Stahl and UP were for. Lupinis abstained. Kane was for but at the time was suspended so his vote was discarded Punishment for countries late to vote in the Toastervision Acceptable punishments include a weeks suspension, bombing, execution of an individual of significance to that country. Discresion as to who and/or where is the UNECs AAC, AC, Kane, Landland, Novak, Shaderia voted for, Stahl voted against Add defences to Loveshack and Bananalon A barracks and defences in each. With dedicaed airbases in each and a naval base in Loveshack AAC, AS, Kaneland, Shaderia for. Landland, Stahl against. Felicia Day to be ceremonial Queen of the Loveshack AAC, AS, Kaneland, Landland, Novak, Shaderia, Stahl Re-Englishifying of Telford AAC, Dalania, Landland, Lupinis, Shaderia, Stahl for. AS, Novak, UP against. Teaching French as first and only language in the whole of SE French will be made the official language of SE. Teaching English is prohibited - Those caught will be deported to Dalania Anyone who speaks any other language other than French will be deported to Dalania. Anyone caught eating food without fench dressing will be deported to Dalania. Anyone caught not wearing a Beret will be deported to Dalania. (Dalania has been carefully selected as it is it a highly tolerant society) AAC, AS, Kaneland, UP for. Landland, Shaderia, Stahl against Prohibition (and repealment) of all language and culture laws. The choice of language and culture of a nation should be solely the decision of that nation, and as such, all laws and current proposals forcing a nation to adopt a specific language or culture should be repealed or cancelled with immediate effect. Additionally, this repealment will also apply in the future, and any such proposal would again be cancelled with immediate effect. Dalania, Kaneland, Novak, Shaderia and Stahl were for. Another 2 UN carrier Given the increasing demand of UN forces and the vastly increased numbers of carriers globally it makes sense to add to the carrier fleet with 2 additional standard carriers to be built in Loveshack, to be named after Councillor Mayor Stubbs and Councillor Hayley Williams. AAC, Dalania, Novak, Shaderia and UP were for. AS, Kaneland, Landland and Stahl were against. Protectorate actions during war - Shaderia Countries with protectorates generally have a large advantage over other countries. Mostly that they can build aircraft carriers faster and throw them at the enemy to try and overwhelm them. This proposal will limit to what extent a protectorate may support their protector. #Should the protector country be attacked without provoking the agressor the chance of support is 80% #Should the protector country be attacked after slight provokation the chance of support is 60% #Should the protector country attack a country after provokation the chance of support is 40% #Should the protector country attack without provokation the chance of support is 20% A neutral party, agreed upon by both main countries involved in the conflict, will generate a random number between, and including, 1 and 100. In scenario one numbers between 1 and 80 would mean that the protectorate would join the war; in scenario four numbers between 1 and 20 would mean that the protectorate would join the war. (Percentages are open to suggestions). Kaneland, Shaderia and Stahl were for. AS and UP were against. A clarification of International Laws regarding individual nations Following numerous events where the lack of any ruling has been manipulated, in future, any proposal referring to a nation refers to that nation at time of writing, and any attempt to alter the territory that the nation specified possesses as the proposal is voted upon is to be considered invalid, and any resulting law will still apply to that territory. Dalania and Kaneland were for. AAC abstained Set up an international research group to investigate the deep meanings of the song Friday AS, Kaneland and Novak were for. AAC abstained. The Cult Of The Machine God should be officially recognised as a terrorist group by the UN and be dealt with accordingly This so called "religious movement" worships a man who geonocidally massacred millions and reduced huge stretches of fertile land to barren wasteland. The followers of this movement show supremacist and racist views, particularly that "human flesh is weak and frail, and should be eliminated". Furthermore, they have time and time again caused mayhem and destruction to all of Arisnos, repeatedly instigating attacks against civillians and infrastructure. There has been no evidence shown that members of the cult live peacefully and within the rules of society, so UNEC councillor Death proposes to move that The Cult solely exist to cause harm to others, and should be stopped at all costs. Death proposes that Arisinos be put on red terror alert, and that all suspected members of the cult be put under 24 hour surveillance, and if proven to be complicit in the cults activities, immediately deported to Loveshack to be held and questioned. AAC, AS, Dalania, Kaneland, Novak were all for. Repeal the "Protectorate actions during war" law passed at the last General Assembly It is far too vague, is a little unfair, and seems far more like a game rule than a UN decision. AAC, AS for. Kaneland and Novak abstained. Shaderia agaist. Bucaneer Island should be held responsible and be engaged through combat for the theft of a UN artefact, the murder of UN employees and the destruction of UN facilities. AAC, Dalania, Shaderia and UP were for. Stahl abstained, Kaneland was against. 'Death To All Butt but Metal' All "Butt but Metal" should be destroyed, all creators of such filth should be imprisoned. *AAC for *AS abstain. It's not death to all 'butt' metal, it's death to all 'but' metal! \,,/ *Novak would like further clarification on the issued of butt vs. but *Shaderia: For **Though it seems a bit wordy for my liking, how about we remove the "but metal" from the proposal as well. - Solomon A call to free Noel Edmonds from imprisonment on the basis that claims of paedophilia were false. Kaneland, Landland and Shaderia were for, Novak abstained Clarification of Law surrounding UN weapon inspectors The presence of UN weapon inspectors in any given member country is to be at the sole discretion of the UNEC, and any member state attempting to remove or prevent the duties of UN inspectors are to face sanctions (including temporary suspension), and should such policies continue, the nation be treated as if it is in the possession of WMDs. Dalania for Novak for AAC against on principle. Weapons inspectors are almost entirely ceremonial. While Stahl's action are mightily suspicious, weapons inspectors have failed to pick up on pretty much every country that has ever actually had WMD's openly, normally this comes out by said country announcing it publicly or attempting to use them, never by inspectors reports. Shaderia: For, though the effectiveness of inspectors is debatable, outright opposition to having them in your country seems very suspicious, and the only reason for being against them appears to be wanting to make WMD's. Given the supposed ineffectiveness of them it probably would have made more sense to welcome the inspectors and build WMD's behind their back. kaneland: Against. Trust Me UN Re-expansion To bypass the red tape of the application process, this proposal seeks to accept UP and Stahl back into the UN along with nominal members Wales, Lapinland, Lornon and Fusonia *Novak for *Shaderia: for *Dalania for Classify the rivers and lakes between Erfend, La Garbla and Kanestralia Free Waters This will prevent any country from being able to control the waters themselves and make trade easier. From what I can tell all of the rivers in question act as borders and would not result in any intrusion onto anyone's land. - Shaderia, AAC and UP voted for Dialogue with non-members Open dialogue with non-members, allowing the UNEC to make proposals on their behalf if such proposals are to do with the relationship of the country in question and the UN. will be at the UNECs discretion AAC, Novak, Shaderia for. Up against. Allow nukes Repeal the WMD prohibition with regards to nukes but keep inspectors. In the current state of affairs the status quo would result in only rogue nations possessing them which poses obvious detriment to our security. Chemical and Biological warfare would still be considered illegal. AAC, Shaderia for. Novak and UP abstain. The UN will regard universal transparency as a must and nuke possesion transparency of both members and non-members is essential. Non-coperativity by any nation or group in this regard will be regarded as an act of hostility. AAC, Novak, Shaderia and UP for. UNEC Embargo Powers Give the UNEC power to impose embargoes and sanctions on nations which mandates constituent countries to cut off economic ties. This can be applied only to non-members and suspended members. Novak, AAC and Shaderia for. A Permanent Defense Silo should be built in Loveshack Because someone's obvs gonna nuke the UN. AAC for Novak for Shaderia: For Stahl Federation Against Dalania for Make Bananalon the UN Military HQ Militarise Bananalon This would include defences all around it, a 3* Barracks called Bananarama and an Airbase called whatever people want to name it Shaderia: For Novak against, Bananalon is too vulnerable and too isolated to be the HQ of all UN military Stahl Federation Against AAC for Dalania for Return Lupaia to its former ownership Dalania for UP for Novak for Shaderia: For AAC for The Desk is hereby to be recognised as superior to the Table. AS for Lupaia for AAC doesn't care. You will all burn in Tarkna for your blasphemy. AAC knows that the table is superior to all lifeforms and objects, for it is the purest form of matter. Your UN proposal serves no purpose, it shall not be recognised. abstain. Dalania for Shaderia: Against, though this would not change the truth it is a matter of principle to defend the glory of The Table. Kaneland: Abstain. there is only one wya to decide this. !!!!!Fight!!!!! Stahl Empire Against Tighter restrictions on nuclear weapons Following 'Judgement Day', in which Xehopi and Telford were obliterated and over 26 million lives lost in less than an hour, a tighter restriction on nukes, or how many a nation can own, should be made in some way to prevent nuclear war being a possible doom for the world. AS for Stahl Federation against Kane: Against. This is an attack on freedom. The freedom to die. Dalania for AAC abstain, on principle that this law is waaaaaaay too vague. Shaderia: For, we were not too keen on nukes in the first place, this would be a good compromise Lupaia for. The destruction of an entire nation should not rest on the roll of a few dice. Hottie Island to be recognised as a safe haven for hotties across Arsinos who are persecuted for their insaneley good looks Kaneland: For Hottie culture must be protected AS against AAC abstain Stahl Empire For Shaderia: Abstain, unless you can show the requirements needed to classify one as a "hottie" this law would undoubtedly create more problems than it solves. Access to Ptomley's Gate Stahl having sole control of Ptomley's Gate to be considered a monopoly and free access to be granted to any nations wishing it. If necessary, the area immediately around the gate to be declared UN territory. AS abstain Stahl Federation against Shaderia: For, though the area inside Outland is not UN and it has no right to place laws there, placing sanctions on Stahl's use of the Arsinos gate would be very legal. but this should not even be necessary. It's just common courtesy! AAC against, same grounds as AS, or at least it should be - see below propsal. Novak for Kaneland: For Dalania for Category:UN